yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Tsukimi/Gallery
Sprites= Sprites Shin big.png cara5-1.png cara5-2.png cara5-3.png cara5-4.png cara5-5.png cara5-6.png cara5-7.png cara5-8.png cara5-9.png cara5-10.png cara5-11.png cara5-12.png cara5-13.png cara5-14.png cara5-15.png cara5-16.png cara5-17.png cara5-18.png cara5-19.png cara5-20.png cara5-21.png cara5-22.png cara5-23.png cara5-24.png cara5-25.png cara5-26.png cara5-27.png cara5-28.png cara5-29.png cara5-30.png cara5-31.png cara5-32.png cara5-33.png cara5-34.png cara5-35.png cara5-36.png cara5-37.png cara5-38.png Cara5-k.png cara5-99.png cara99-1.png cara99-2.png Sou HQ sprite images.png Sou HQ sprite images2.png |-|Pixel art= Pixel CGs Everyone in main hall.png|The survivors of the first trial meeting each other zinnnbuttu.png|Chapter 1 part 1 summary zinnnbutu 2.png|Chapter 1 part 2 summary 38-1.png|Shin's sprite at the Prize Exchange kouhen2-1.png|Shin and Kanna standing in the hallway Stay on Target Death Shin.png|Game over in Stay On Target. Quick Draw Death Shin.png|Game over in Quick Draw Pixel sprites KouSou.png zinnbutu-5.png|Shin's chapter summary sprite sou sitting and kanna.png|Kanna standing next to Shin shin and kanna.png|Shin with his hand on Kanna's back shin and kanna searching.png|Shin standing over Kanna shin and kanna 2.png|Shin and Kanna toro-sou1.png|Shin in runaway minecart toro-sou2.png|Shin ducking in runaway minecart setuna-sou1.png|Shin's quick draw sprite setuna-sou2.png|Shin's quick draw sprite (gun) setuna-sou3.png|Shin's quick draw sprite (sword) setuna-sou4.png|Shin's quick draw sprite (crowbar) |-|CGs= CG art Doappu.png Sou-hen.png War of words sou.png co-sou.png Sou-genei.png Saranosatuzin.png Sou and kanna trade.png Sou-egao1.png Sou-egao2.png Sou sees q-taro.png Strange memoriy.png Disclosure Sou.png Keiji vs sou.png Sou-kubiwatori.png Zizitu-r.png Zizitu-a.png Zizitu.png Sou-zetubou.png Sou-saigonotikara.png Action CGs mng-cutin5.png |-|Illustrations= Color works Happy new year 2019.jpg|New year 2019 art One year anniversary .jpeg|1st anniversary art Chap2 p2 release.jpeg|Ch2 p2 release art Phone wallpaper.jpg|Phone wallpaper Phone wallpaper textless.jpg|Phone wallpaper (textless) 2nd_anniversary_art.png|2nd anniversary art Sketches Sadist sara.jpg Joe reko sou.jpg Noodletime.jpg Mishima & sou.jpg Sou and destroyed beanie.jpg Keiji and sara working together 2 plus sou.jpg Weaksou1.jpg Weaksou2.jpg Souuu.jpg Layer sou.jpg Foodbowlonsou.jpg Foodbowlonsou colored.jpg Sou and gin 3.jpg Main cast.jpg Ape showdown.jpg Buff sou.jpg Bowl head sou.jpg Kanna blows sou away.jpg Buff mishima and sou.jpg Gin attacks sou.jpg Evil sara.jpg Captured sou.jpg Sou_and_Sara.jpg Sou_playing_with_Gin_and_Joe.jpg Noodlehead_Sou.jpg Sou_gets_attacked.jpg Sou and coworker.jpg Sou and coworker 2.jpg Sou and coworker 3.jpg Fever Season 3.jpeg Thank you.jpg April fools 1.jpg April fools 2.jpg April fools 3.jpg Happy birthday shin 1.jpg Happy birthday shin 2.jpg Happy birthday shin 3.jpg Blackout qtaro and shin.jpg No muscles 3.jpg Your turn to pie1.jpg Tasteful guys2.jpg Gin vs sou1.jpg Gin vs sou2.jpg Gin vs sou3.jpg Sousara thieves1.jpg Sousara thieves2.jpg Sousara thieves3.jpg Arm_wrestling.jpg Sou_loses.jpg Hair overdrive 3.jpg Sou and Joe.jpg Sou layer.jpg Scarf hand.jpeg Scarf attack.jpeg Heavy controller.jpeg Sou stack rocks.jpeg Sou snowbuns.jpg Angry heart.jpeg Gardening.jpeg Neo Kanna.jpg Keisara kabedon gone wrong 5.jpg Keisara kabedon gone wrong 6.jpg Sou Stuck 1.jpg Sou Stuck 2.jpg Sou Floating 1.jpg Sou Floating 2.jpg Sou Floating 3.jpg Sou Sara Sushi.jpg Sara Sou Sushi 2.jpg Sou Takedown.jpg Karaoke sou and joe.jpg Drill war 3.jpg Drill war 2.jpg Drill war 1.jpg Sou Sara Sushi.jpg Sara Sou Sushi 2.jpg Eraserboards spin5.jpg Eraserboards spin4.jpg Eraserboards spin3.jpg Eraserboards spin2.jpg Eraserboards spin1.jpg Christmas Sou.jpg Vaccum mood1.jpg Vaccum mood2.jpg Vaccum mood3.jpg S2 kmgs 03 omake.jpg |-|Comics= 4-koma No one dies.jpg Kmgs 05.jpg Kmgs 09.jpg Kmgs 14.jpg Kmgs 17.jpg Kmgs 30.jpg Kmgs 31.jpg Kmgs 35.jpg Kmgs 37.jpg Kmgs 43.jpg Kmgs 50.jpg Kmgs 53.jpg Kmgs 56.jpg Kmgs 59.jpg S2 kmgs 03.jpg Manga Chapter 01.jpg Chapter 04.jpg |-|Merchandise= Merchandise Merchandise - Sou Hiyori - Can Badge.png|Can Badge (animate) Merchandise - Sou Hiyori - Keychain.png|Keychain (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Travel Pass Case.jpg|Travel Pass Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Phone Case.jpg|Phone Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Mirror.jpg|Mirror (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Pen Case.jpg|Pen Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Phone Case (Notebook Style) (1).jpg|Phone Case (animate) Sou Line1.png|LINE sticker Sou Line2.png|LINE sticker Sou Line3.png|LINE sticker Sou Line4.png|LINE sticker SouAlice Line.png|LINE sticker |-|Other= Other Character Plans.jpeg|Prototype Sou/Joe along with proto-Keiji and Mishima. Category:Galleries